La Última Semana de Marzo
by Tsuuna-chan
Summary: -Dedicado a Kristinagm18- Cumplen 10 años juntos. Este es el regalo de ella hacia Tachimukai. Una simple carta, que está llena de sentimientos. HaruTachi


**Nuevo Fic! :D One-Shot TachiHaru dedicado a Kristinagm18, que sé que es su pareja favorita =)! Es la tarde en la que se conocieron y enamoraron, narrada por Haruna.**

**-La Última Semana de Marzo -**

Recuerdo esa tarde como si hubiese sido ayer mismo. Fue una bonita y cálida tarde de primavera. Nos presentamos y poco tardaste en darte cuenta de que estábamos en la estación que lleva mi nombre. Acabábamos de entrar en ella, aun no era abril, y esa última semana de marzo, siempre me pareció muy especial. Desde luego, siempre pasaba algo que me hacía sentirme feliz. Ese año… Tu.

Me dijiste que te acababas de mudar a nuestra ciudad, buscabas en instituto Raimon, la clase 1ºA. En esa clase estaba yo y debió ser el destino el que quiso que pasásemos los 3 últimos meses de clase, juntos. Te dije que ya habían cerrado las puertas, pero que mañana te enseñaría el colegio.

En realidad, yo tenía una llave del instituto, pero no quería pasar la tarde contigo en un instituto… Prefería pasarla a la vera del río o en el parque en el que estábamos ahora mismo, o en cualquier otro sitio, esa tarde quería estar contigo, solo contigo.

No sé si tu también querrías pasar la tarde conmigo, parecías un chico inocente pero pronto me daría cuenta de que las apariencias engañan.

Nos hicimos muy amigos en ese parque, nos contamos nuestras vidas, con penas y alegrías y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, eran las 8 de la tarde, debía irme a casa. Te dije adiós, pero me agarraste del brazo derecho y me dijiste. –Espera, te acompaño, así mañana puedo pasar a buscarte para ir a clase- . Te dije un simple gracias, con un leve sonrojo en mi cara. Creo que no lo notaste, porque te encaminaste hacia donde yo intenté marchar sin ti.

Hablamos hasta que llegamos, te prometí algo, mañana te llevaría al entrenamiento con los chicos, a ver si te querían en el equipo. Me dijiste gracias, me besaste en la mejilla y marchaste corriendo, te escuché decir que era tarde y tenías que marchar, luego de eso me quedé paralizada unos instantes, ya que no me creía lo que me estaba pasando.

Desde luego, la última semana de marzo, es… mágica.

Pasaron las horas, ya era por la mañana y te presentaste en mi casa. En el camino a las clases, me contaste un par de historias de tu antiguo equipo, entre ellas que lo que tú y todo tu equipo más quería era poder conocer a Endou. Tú le llamabas Endou-san. Me sorprendió mucho, igual que me sorprendió que me llamases Haru-chan. Decidí sin decirte nada comenzar a llamarte Tachi-kun, me gustaba tu nombre.

Acabaron las clases, te acompañé al estadio en el que entrenaban. Me senté junto a Aki y Natsumi y miramos el partido de entrenamiento. Bueno, ellas lo miraron… Yo sólo me fijé en ti. Tu objetivo era parar 3 de 5 tiros, que conseguiste parar. Endou te dio la mano, y te dijo que estabas en el equipo. Te vi correr hacia mi, no sabía que hacer, como vi que venías hacia mi con los brazos abiertos, me limité a levantarme del banquillo con una sonrisa a esperarte.

Me abrazaste, no sé cuanto tiempo, pero me pareció eterno, me encantó que me abrazases. Después me susurraste al oído, -Gracias por estar allí ayer.- Tardé en darme cuenta de que si ayer yo no estuviese allí, puede que ni nos conociésemos, cuando me dijiste esa frase, fue cuando me di cuenta de que al fin y al cabo, no eras un niño inocente.

Pasaron los días, las horas, minutos, segundos… Seguíamos igual, hasta que un día decidiste hacer algo de lo que creo que jamás hubieses sido capaz de hacer con otra persona.

Me dijiste dos palabras. – Te quiero. –

En se momento, para mi, los milenios eran un decimal, en el tiempo que tardé en reaccionar, podría haber sido la creación de la tierra, creía que me desmayaba, pero cuando te dije – Yo también te quiero. – Los colibríes no habían dado un aleteo.

¿Cómo pudo pasarme así de lento ese momento? Quizás… Porque así podría recordarlo siempre, cada minuto de mi vida.

Tras oír esas palabras salir de mis labios, juntaste tus manos con las mías y casi con cara de pedirme permiso, me besaste. Fue un beso inocente, pero que disfruté como el que más.

Nos separamos pronto. Estábamos muy sonrojados, pero aun así no apartábamos la mirada el uno del otro, nos mirábamos a los ojos.

Me dijiste algo que al principio me asustó, pero cuando acabaste la frase me alegré de que me lo dijeras.

-Ya no te quiero… Ahora… Te Amo Haruna.

Te sonreí y sellaste mis labios con los míos, no tardé en corresponder tu beso.

Y escribo ahora esto, rememorando diez años atrás, no puedo conciliar el sueño y pienso en ti.

Te tengo aquí, en mi cama, dormido profundamente, abrazado a mí. Cierro mi libreta, y mañana te dejaré leer esto.

P.D: Te Quiero, Tachimukai.

**-FIN-**

**Bueno… ¿Qué os ha parecido? Es cortito pero bueno, creo que explica bien como se conocieron. Cris, espero que te haya gustado este regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, y regalo además por esta ahí en los momentos difíciles, gracias. **

**Y Gracias también a vosotros, lectores, que siempre me apoyais. **

**Os Quiero de veras!  
-See You!**


End file.
